1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display packages and more particularly to a display package for a cosmetic product, which package is tamper resistant yet allows the consumer to view the cosmetic contents of the article prior to purchasing the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display packages for use with cosmetic articles which allow a purchaser to view the contents of the article without removing the article from the package are well known in the art. Such packages are often used with compact cases containing face powders, which cases may be opened and closed by the consumer, prior to purchasing the article, while the compact case remains secured to the package so that the consumer may check the shade of the face powder. Such display packages also resist tampering by the consumer.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,226 which issued to Arthur Matney, a display package is disclosed for use with a cosmetic compact case. The display package includes a transparent pre-formed blister which is heat-sealed to a support backing. The blister covers the base of the compact case, which base contains the face powder, and the cover of the case closes over the blister.
The structure mentioned above of the display package disclosed in the Matney '226 patent provides a number of apparent advantages. First, because only the base of the compact case is secured in the package, the cover is accessible to the consumer who may open the compact case without removing it from the package.
Second, the actual face powder contented of the compact case are viewable so that the consumer may check to see if the powder's shade is compatible.
Third, the face powder remains protected by the blister, even when the compact case is opened.
Fourth, the display package disclosed in the Matney '226 patent remains secured to the package even though the contents of the compact case are viewable to the consumer prior to purchasing the product. Thus, there is no need to remove the compact case from the package to view its contents so that the integrity of the display package remains intact.
The display package of the Matney '226 patent is particularly useful for compact cases having an overall circular or oval configuration. An opening 58 is provided in the blister (see FIG. 2 of the Matney '226 patent) to accommodate the compact case hinge, and the blister conforms in shape to the round base of the compact case and covers a substantial portion of the base. In this way, the compact case may not be removed from the display package, but may easily be opened to see its contents.